


Humidity is Rising

by thewightknight



Series: Good Neighbors [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Firefighter AU, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, background finn/poe - Freeform, encouraging voyeurism, hux's favorite sex toy, not really stalking your neighbor, with a smidgeon of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: What does Hux do on his first date with his super cute fireman neighbor?  And what does Hux vow not to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the rating change from the previous parts in this series.

Sunday morning Hux woke to the sound of a lawn mower. He had very few routines nowadays, a deliberate resolution to offset so many years of enforced regimentation, but mowing his lawn first thing Sunday mornings before it got too hot was one. He hadn’t thought about how he was going to manage it with stitches in one hand when he’d gone to bed the night before. Stumbling to the window, he pulled up the shade and looked down to see Rey cutting his yard. She didn’t see him, and she was wearing headphones so she wouldn’t hear if he called out. Probably a good thing, he decided when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror with his hair sticking out in every direction.

He’d have to do something to thank them all, he decided. Most of his favorite baked goods were out of the question but he managed to bang out a batch of raisin scones. He wrapped a plastic bag around his hand and showered while they were baking and nerved himself up to running them over while they were still warm. 

Rey had just finished the station's yard and was putting away the mower in their shed when he crossed the street, plate in hand. The smell of freshly cut grass permeated the air. Backing out of the shed, she waved when she saw him.

“Morning, neighbor! How’s the hand feeling?”

“As well as can be expected, I suppose.” He held out the plate, suddenly feeling awkward. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to. Just part of the job, you know!”

“Your duties carry over to yardwork? My tax dollars go further than I thought.”

She grinned. “Well, I was already doing ours and yours is tiny in comparison. It only took a few extra minutes.”

“Still, thank you.” This time she took the plate from him when he held it out.

“Oh, alright then. But you’ve got to come in and help me eat them. No one else is awake yet.”

Hux followed her into the firehouse. “You’re the only early bird, then?” 

She shrugged. “Finn will probably be up soon, and he usually drags Poe out of bed with him. Kylo could sleep till dinnertime if you let him.” So, Poe and Finn were a couple. That could have been awkward.

Opening up one of the cabinets, Rey pulled down a tin. When she popped the lid the smell of coffee wafted out and Hux wrinkled his nose. That got a laugh out of her.

“Not a coffee person, I take it?” she asked as she poured a measure of beans into a grinder.

“I will never understand the American fascination with something that invariably tastes like burnt dirt.”

“Oh, and hot wet leaves are an improvement then?” She winked at him, then dug deeper into the cabinet, pulling out a box of tea. Since moving to America Hux had been seduced by the convenience of tea bags, much to his own horror. At least the firehouse didn’t stock Lipton. He still had some standards. Rey put a kettle on the stove for hot water and dumped some coffee beans into a grinder. 

They made small talk while they waited for water to boil and coffee to percolate. Rey had just moved here in the last six months, she told him. It turned out she and Kylo were related, cousins in fact. He kept his family stories to a minimum. Most of them weren’t fit for polite company, after all. She worked at the firehouse part time, and also had a job checking at the small grocery across town. 

A clatter on the stairs warned him just before Finn burst into the kitchen

“Do I smell coffee?” He did a double-take, seeing Hux sitting at the table. “Oh, um, hi!” He’d obviously just crawled out of bed, with creases in his cheek from bedlinens, and he was clad in just a pair of pajama bottoms. Luckily for Hux he was quite familiar with Finn’s rippling muscles already so he didn’t feel the need to stare at Finn in his shirtless condition.

“Hux brought us breakfast!” Rey pointed to the plate of scones, and a smile lit up Finn’s face.

“Oh, man, that’s great!” 

True to Rey’s prediction, Poe stumbled down the stairs shortly afterwards, hair even more mussed than Hux's had been. He had shirt on but only a pair of boxers for bottoms. Rey shoved a mug in his hand and he mumbled something, kissing Finn on the top of the head before flopping into one of the other chairs. The scones disappeared as mugs were refilled and Hux found himself drawn into their warm banter. When the plateful had been reduced to crumbs and Kylo had yet to put in an appearance he excused himself reluctantly. 

“Work? On a Sunday?”

“Well, yes. Self-employed web designers don’t get weekends when there’s a big project in the works.” And coding was going to be especially fun with only one working hand, wasn’t it? After reaffirming his promise to make an appointment with his doctor as soon as the offices opened Monday morning he excused himself.

He didn't end up as far behind as he'd feared, even with the squeezing in the promised checkup, but he did end up needing to pull all-nighters Tuesday and Wednesday, taking occasional caffeine breaks and catnaps until he finished in the wee hours of Thursday morning. Patting himself on the back that he'd managed to finish ahead of his noon deadline, he stretched, the sound of his back and neck cracking loud in the early morning quiet. He ran through his code one more time and then sent off an email to the customer. The sirens had gone off shortly after midnight as the fire engine pulled out, barely cutting through his concentration, but as he was shutting down his laptop he heard the rumble of the station’s garage door and some subdued conversation. 

Pushing himself up out of his chair, he started towards his window, meaning to pull down the shade before retiring, but just as he reached up the light went on the bathroom across the way. A shower at this time of night? Who could it be?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was the second dumpster fire in a month, and that was worrisome. It didn’t take long to put out but they had to talk to the police on-scene, so by the time they got home it was only a few hours before sunrise. Kylo was surprised to see Hux’s window shade still open across the street as they pulled the engine into the garage. Normally he closed it when he retired so the early morning sunlight wouldn’t shine into what they all assumed was his bedroom. He could see a dim light visible through the window too, so he might still be up. He might also have fallen asleep with the television on, but Kylo made a snap decision anyways.

“Dibs on the downstairs bath,” he called out as they stripped off their gear.

Finn and Poe both laughed at him, looking across the street.

“Your date’s tomorrow, man. Give the poor guy a break, why don’t you?” Poe teased.

“Just priming the pump.” He winked as he headed through the door.

Hux’s shade was still up when he started the water, although the room was dark now. It didn’t deter him. He arched his back as water sluiced through his hair, massaging the shampoo in, turning to face the window to give Hux an unobstructed view if he was indeed watching. A deep conditioning was in order, he decided. And while he waited, well, he might as well keep himself occupied….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He shouldn't be watching, Hux knew. It would be hard enough keeping himself from blushing all the way through their date tomorrow without images of Kylo's superb abs freshly-graven in his brain. But he couldn't tear himself away, especially when Kylo's fingers trailed down from his shoulders and began to trace circles around his nipples. His breath caught when Kylo pinched, throwing his head back as he worked the little pink nubs to hardness and his knees wobbled when one hand worked its way further down his chest, tracing its way along the line of black hair that started just below his navel.

Oh no, he definitely wouldn't want to be thinking about how Kylo looked with his head thrown back, exposing the lines of muscle on his neck as he stroked himself to hardness. He wouldn’t need to picture his bulging biceps, how they were possibly bigger around than his thighs, how they were shown off to advantage as Kylo pushed his wet hair back off his forehead and how they would feel wrapped around his waist. And under no circumstance should he be mirroring the motions of Kylo's hand with his own, he scolded himself as fingers wandered below the waistband of his pants.

"This is so wrong," he told the empty room as he wrapped the fingers of his good hand around his rapidly hardening cock, but he didn't stop. Timing his motions with Kylo's it was easy to imagine it wasn't his own hand caressing him, stroking him. When Kylo began caressing his lips he mimicked this as well, moaning when Kylo sucked his fingers in, and he groaned in frustration as Kylo reached around behind himself. 

The sight of him, stroking himself, fucking himself on his own fingers and not being able to do the same to himself was too much. He had a dildo and lube in his nightstand drawer but getting them meant moving and he didn't want to miss one second of the scene playing out in front of his eyes. The firehouse must have an industrial sized water heater, he caught himself thinking. The window had started to fog up, limning Kylo’s frame in hazy light as his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped, hair clinging to his cheeks as his chest heaved. With a cry that Hux heard from across the street, he climaxed, forehead coming to rest against the glass and Hux followed him down, spilling over his own hand, harsh breaths echoing through the room.

Reaching for the box of tissues he kept on his desk, he bit back his cry of pain as he banged his hand, afraid his voice would carry through the still summer evening. While he cleaned up the mess he made he still watched as Kylo rinsed his hair and stepped out of the shower, body still buzzing with energy despite his release. He'd have to take measures, he decided, or he'd drag Kylo into bed as soon as he knocked on the door tomorrow night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They hadn’t set a time and when Hux finally dragged himself out of bed sometime after noon, he started to fret about it. But when he went out for his mail he found a sunflower lying on top of his box with a note tied around the stem. _5pm? I’ll drive._ That was good, as Hux didn’t have a car. And that gave him time for a bit more shut-eye, too.

When he got up again it was three-thirty and his stomach let him know in no uncertain terms that he’d been neglecting it. Tossing together a pasta dish, he began the process of sorting through and discarding the entire contents of his closet. He finally settled on a crisp button-down, rolled up at the sleeves, over jeans. 

Examining himself in the mirror, Hux shrugged. He’d bought this pair of jeans, so-called “skinny jeans,” because Phasma had insisted they made him look like he had an ass. He didn’t see it, but the twenty-something working at the boutique had backed her up with an enthusiasm that had made him blush. They worked with his favorite pair of Converse, at least. He shouldn't be worried about how his ass looked anyways, he scolded himself. Not for a first date. He wasn’t going to just fall into bed with the handsome firefighter, he promised himself, no matter how many muscles he had. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it free from his waistband, letting it hang loose. There. He threw a blazer on top of it all, slipping his wallet in one pocket and his keys in the other. Fluffing his hair, he took a deep breath and headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, he felt the flush start as soon as he locked eyes on Kylo. His date was dressed all in black, a stretchy shirt over tight jeans tucked into motorcycle boots that gave him an extra couple of inches. Unnecessary inches, really, but it was novel to look up at a date, so Hux decided he didn’t mind all that much. It did add to the overall hugeness of him, though, which brought to mind other things and … he was staring, Hux realized. But Kylo was staring too, and hadn’t said anything yet either. Maybe they’d just spend the entire evening standing here at his front door, staring at each other. What on earth was Kylo staring at, anyways? His clothes were loose and baggy, not glued to his body like Kylo’s shirt, and his untucked button-down hid the fact that he’d started to get hard already at the sight of the man. Hopefully. Oh, god, he couldn’t look down and check. 

Kylo finally broke the silence. "Um. Hi. You look great." He shifted from one foot to the other, hands in his pockets, looking down and then back up again. It occurred to Hux that maybe Kylo was as nervous as he was, which relaxed him just a little bit.

"Hello, and likewise." That was safe enough. That wasn't _oh my goodness you look good enough to eat_ , which was the first thought hovering at the front of his brain at the moment. Internal monologue staying internal. Always a plus.

A smile broke out on Kylo's face and he was in so much trouble. 

"Your chariot awaits, sir!" Kylo bowed and gestured with a sweep of his hand. Hux had seen this car before when Kylo had tinkered with it outside the firehouse, a motley assemblage of parts in a variety of muted colors. He'd never been an automobile aficionado but he was sure even if it had been a favorite pastime of his he'd still be unable to identify its make and model. It looked like it had been scrounged together from a dozen different vehicles. 

The door creaked alarmingly as Kylo opened it for him, but didn't fall off at least. As Kylo handed him in his hand lingered for a moment longer than necessary at the small of Hux’s back, sending tingles out through every nerve ending. The car’s two bucket seats were as mismatched as the rest of the vehicle and with his stitches Kylo had to help him with the seatbelt arrangement, some worrisome harness arrangement.

"This is quite the vehicle," he managed as Kylo stuck the key into the ignition. The car coughed and sputtered and then emitted a couple of muted backfires before turning over, the engine settling into a rumble that Hux felt in his bones.

"Yeah, it was my dad's. He built it himself. Used to do drag races out at this old raceway back home.” That explained the harnesses, Hux thought as Kylo continued. “He called it the fastest hunk of junk in the Galaxy. That was the track's name. The Galaxy. Speedway. They did carnivals in the parking during the summer." he explained at Hux's blank look. "Anyways, she doesn't look like much, I know, but this old girl's something special." Kylo patted the dash lovingly. 

The Falcon, as the car was named, sputtered through the residential streets but once they hit the highway it purred along, smooth as silk. 

"You never told me where we're going," Hux said as the scenery whizzed by. He didn't want to know how fast they were going, he told himself, gripping his pants to keep from grasping at the door handle as Kylo weaved through traffic.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He'd have relished the grin Kylo threw him if it hadn't meant he took his eyes off the road. It was only for a few seconds, but they still got dangerously close to another car's bumper before Kylo slung them into the next lane. Kylo patted his knee as Hux tensed up. "Relax, sunshine. I'll get us there in one piece, I promise."

"And if you don't, you'll be able to administer first aid yourself."

Their destination proved to be a somewhat dilapidated downtown area. Ben pulled into a parking garage, slapping hands with the attendant as they drove through the gate. He still wouldn't give any details as to their final destination, just leading Hux out from the garage and towards a rickety multi-storied building on the corner, hand falling to the small of Hux’s back again as they approached. People thronged outside and as they approached Hux could hear music, several different genres blending in the air in surprising harmony. 

"This building's an artist co-op, and they host receptions the first Thursday of every month. I try not to miss it."

As soon as they walked in the door someone handed them each a plastic glass of wine and Kylo went through a dizzying round of introductions which Hux forgot as soon as they hit the stairs. At Kylo's insistence they went all the way up to the top, six floors, and then started making their way down. They spent several hours wandering and by the time they reached the ground floor again Hux’s only memories of art pieces they’d seen were in relation to Kylo’s reaction to them. Other things occupied his attention as they wandered, even with so many things to distract him, and he tried so hard not to think about the play of muscles under that tight black shirt. He lost himself completely at one point when Kylo threaded his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his forehead in exactly the same way he’d done so in the shower the night before, but thank goodness Kylo didn’t seem to notice. 

It might have been his imagination, but it seemed as if Kylo stole sidelong glances at him all evening, on top of the excessive amount of staring into each other’s eyes that occurred. Those expressive eyes were the reason he couldn’t remember their topics of conversation a minute later, but more than once he’d turn and catch a flicker, as if Kylo had been staring at him instead of the art they’d been commenting on the moment before. With the crowds, they often found themselves standing back-to-front, Kylo staring over Hux’s shoulder at whatever piece had caught their attention. Although Kylo held himself apart, the inches that separated them at these times weren’t enough for Hux’s peace of mind. Just one step backwards and he’d be pressed up against Kylo, and then those arms could wrap around him and those lips could nuzzle at his neck. 

He collected several cards as they made their way from studio to studio, jotting down notes on the back of each, knowing he’d never connect them with the right art once he walked out of the building. By the time they made it down to the ground floor again he’d wound himself so tight trying not to throw himself at Kylo it felt like he was vibrating. How he managed to hold up his end of the conversation while they walked back to the car while hyper focused on Kylo’s lips, and also not trip on the rough pavement, he’d never know.

Just before they reached the garage, Kylo reached out, catching his hand.

“So, I really want to kiss you.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Any indignation he felt over the laughter in Kylo’s voice disappeared at the first brush of lips against his. Even that lightest touch had Hux melting into him, hands working themselves around Kylo’s neck. Kylo reciprocated, his hands warm at Hux’s waist.

It started out chaste but with the first tease of tongue between his lips Hux moaned and Kylo took advantage, delving into his mouth. He responded in kind, burying his hands in Kylo’s hair, ignoring the pull at the stitches and focusing instead on the feel of Kylo’s hands as they slid downward to cup his ass. 

A catcall brought him back to reality. His heart hammered so loud in his chest the couple giving them a thumbs’ up from across the street should be able to hear it. Kylo seemed equally as flustered.

“Um. Okay. Wow. That was ….” Another squeeze and Kylo pulled back, shuffling his feet. 

“Yeah.”

A different attendant manned the lot, barely looking up from her magazine as they passed. Kylo stole another kiss when they reached his car, pushing Hux back against the door, grinding into him, hands sliding up under Hux's shirt to trace the lines of his lower ribs. His fingers grazed Hux's nipples as he buckled him in again.

"Sorry," he said at Hux's hiss. His grin said otherwise.

He took back roads home, involving lots of stoplights, hand wandering from the gearshift to Hux's leg as they idled and moving further up Hux's thigh at each successive light. He tried to reciprocate, cursing as he managed to bang his bad hand. The harnesses kept them from getting up to anything else, and the enforced restraint drove Hux even wilder. When they finally pulled into his driveway he managed to release himself from the harness while Kylo circled the car and when Kylo opened his door he practically lunged at him, capturing those lush lips with his own and nearly knocking him off balance. Laughing, Kylo caught him. 

“Come inside?” He'd said that out loud. Shit.

“Inside your house or inside you?”

“Both?” Oh, gods. He'd said that out loud too, after he swore to himself he wasn’t going to give out on the very first date.

“Both? Both is good.” Hux could feel Kylo’s smile as he kissed his way down his neck and burst out laughing himself.

“Are you really quoting a children’s movie while you’ve got your hands on my ass?”

“Mmm-hmmmm.” Hux shivered at the vibration. “It’s a good movie.”

“I’m not disputing that … oooh!” He cut off, moaning, as Kylo started to suck at his neck beneath his jaw. “It’s just your timing is ….” He lost his words when Kylo bit him, just hard enough. That was going to leave a mark, he just knew it was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to protest.

“Where are your keys?” Kylo asked, sliding his hands into Hux’s back pockets. “Well, not in there, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hux agreed, biting back another moan as Kylo took advantage of the increased leverage he now had, pulling him even closer. "I can't get to them if you keep doing that." He managed to wiggle free enough to dig them out of the pocket of his blazer, jingling them once he did. It was only a few yards from the driveway to his front door and they managed them without losing contact or tripping each other. Kylo let go long enough to allow Hux to turn and open the screen door but then pressed up against him from the rear as he tried to get the lock open, one hand sliding up under his shirt again, going low with the other, grinding against his erection with his palm. He didn't drop the keys but he came close, and the thought of bending over in front of Kylo almost made him drop them again. Finally the lock gave and he pushed the door open, pulling Kylo inside.

They managed the stairs without mishap, Hux's blazer hitting the ground from halfway up. 

"Was that really necessary?"

He didn't really expect an answer, and in retaliation he started tugging at Kylo's shirt once they got to the top of the stairs, sending it flying after his blazer from the landing. Seeing all those muscles close up was even more impressive, and the streetlamp shining in through the light at the end of the hall washed over him, turning his skin luminous. 

"How are you even real?"

He yelped as Kylo pinched him on the ass.

"Real enough for you?"

Growling in mock annoyance, he pushed Kylo back, incidentally in the direction of his bedroom. He couldn't have budged him an inch if Kylo hadn't allowed it, he knew, but Kylo played along, letting Hux shove him up against the doorframe.

"Feisty. I like it."

"What else do you like?"

"Be happy to show you."

If there was an Olympic record for stripping, they'd have broken it, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the bed in their frantic quest to get at each other's bodies. Somehow Kylo managed to turn them so Hux hit the bed first, but he didn't mind. That allowed him to pull every glorious inch of Kylo down on top of him. 

Part of him wanted to take his time, savor the silken glide of flesh beneath his hands after so long, but the rest of him demanded more and now. Kylo seemed to be in a similar frame of mind.

"Lube?"

"Nightstand drawer. Condoms too." 

As Kylo reached for the drawer, Hux suddenly remembered what else was in there. 

"No, wait, I'll get it!" 

But it was too late. Kylo whistled as he pulled the dildo out, and Hux felt the blush start at his toes and spread all the way up to his hairline.

"Feeling a bit inadequate here all of a sudden." Kylo set the dildo upright on the table, pressing down on the suction cup base. "Wow. You use this often?"

"From time to time, yes. Can we just not ... I mean ... shit."

"Anything else good in here?" Kylo grinned, and maybe this was kind of a little bit funny and not a total embarrassment. Might as well roll with it, he decided.

"Well, I think there might be a spare phone charger towards the back." 

"Does it vibrate?"

Oh, really, now. That was too much. He smacked Kylo on the forearm and Kylo burst out laughing. Hux smacked him again, which set him off again and Hux couldn't help chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all.

Laughing turned into another round of kissing and more of that fantastic friction that led to remembering what had started all the laughter.

"Lube!" He reminded Kylo.

"Oh, yeah."

Reaching across to the nightstand again, Kylo paused.

"I'm going to put this back in the drawer, if that's okay. It's kind of giving me performance anxiety."

"It doesn't look like you have anything to worry about."

"If you say so." The toy disappeared back into the drawer, and after a bit of rummaging around, Kylo chuckled again.

"You weren't kidding," and he held up Hux's spare charger. 

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Reaching across Kylo, he pulled the tube of lube out, tossing it on the bed next to them while he fumbled a condom out of the box.

"I have to say, I am glad I found that, though."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Now I don't have to worry about how much you can take."

Kylo plucked the condom from Hux's fingers, sliding out from underneath him and moving to straddle him.

"Thought I might split you in two if I tried to take you, but now that I've seen it...." He trailed off, and Hux heard him ripping open the condom. Craning his neck, he watched as Kylo sheathed himself in latex. "I have to know. When was the last time you used it?"

“Last night," he admitted, burying his face in his arms, his ears feeling like he'd spent the day at the beach without sunscreen.

"Were you thinking about me while you did?"

"Trying not to," he lied. He couldn't admit that he'd sank down onto it just a few hours ago, sitting in the chair just a few feet from his bed, the memory of Kylo masturbating in the shower as fresh as the steam lingering on the firehouse window. 

"Will you think about me the next time you use it?"

He didn't have to lie about that. "Probably."

"Let's see if I can make that definitely."

As if that would be a problem. 

Collapsing afterwards in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Hux considered making the effort to extricate himself long enough to get up and close the window shade, but drifted off in Kylo's arms before he could make the attempt. He scolded himself even as sleep claimed him, knowing how early the light would wake him in the morning, but it didn't stop him from drifting off between breaths.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are they still at it, do you think?" Poe asked.

Finn shrugged. "Dunno. The shade's still open, but they never turned on a light."

"Think he's coming home tonight?"

"Not if he can help it."

"So that means we've got the place to ourselves?"

"Looks like."

"What are we waiting for, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title again taken from [_It's Raining Men_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5aZJBLAu1E), which I had on repeat while I was writing a certain shower scene. 
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
